


Breadth of His Domain

by WesternScribe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternScribe/pseuds/WesternScribe
Summary: Jaime loves the colour blue.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Breadth of His Domain

"You'll do well." He grunted. "Protect... that boy." 

Jaime's vision blurred. The confines of lines were lost to him, though he had colours still, and he set to take each one with him. Time grew short, he knew, he'd be gone in moments but that didn't matter. 

The world was in the hues of her face: pale and speckled, wind-chapped and crimson from both grief and frost. Her flaxen hair stuck slick to her forehead, making it dark, like wet sand, and her eyes- 

Her eyes were so blue. Bluer than blue. Azure and cobalt, lapis and cerulean in the center, circling along the pupils. Darker than sapphires they were. Richer than gemstones. It was beautiful.

They glistened in her tears. 

They glittered.

He should have made her stay each time she slipped from his grasp. His wench wife. His lady. _His beloved..._

Jaime felt himself fading. He felt the icy prickle of the Stranger's pull weaken his palm against her cheek. Her hand covered his, was warm like the mid-morning sun. Would that she had stayed. 

"Jaime," she sobbed, "please. Please don't go." 

_Would that she had stayed._

"We'll meet again. I always... find you... remember? Until then." 

Jaime gave his widow one last smile as his eyes failed him and his world went black. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mate of 'No Worlds More'. 
> 
> On an unrelated absolutely related note, if you haven't watched WandaVision yet, please do. It's beautiful (even with the four or five flaws).
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
